Incubus
Incubus: The Incubus is the male version of a sex demon. It attacks sleeping women and sexually assaults them while they sleep.Dictionary.com. Dictionary.com. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. Sometimes, this union can create children and causes harmful effects to women. The female version of this monster is the Succubus' ''some sources say that they are the same demon. While these creatures are thought to be formless, the incubus takes on a male form in order to prey on women.Irvine, Alex. "Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits, and Gouls." ''Fsgsims.com. HarperCollins E-books. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. Etimology The term Incubus comes from the Latin terms '''''Incubo "Nightmare, one who lies down on," and ''Incubare ''"To lie upon. The first mention of it comes in c. 1200."Online Etymology Dictionary." Online Etymology Dictionary. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. The name is due to the feeling of pressure on the chest that many people get when experiencing "Nightmare psychosis." "The American Journal of Psychology." Google Books. Ed. Karl Dallenbach and Madison Bently. University of Illinois Press, 1908. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. The characterization of sleep paralysis or nightmares as being demonic is a trend that is prevalent in history. It was not origionally considered a demon, but became associated with the moral views of the church during the rise of Christianity. Newcomb, Jacky. "A Faerie Treasury." Google Books. Hay House, 2007. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. p. 132 Folk History Some myths have the incubus labeled as a Faerie who engages in sexual relations with women. The Incubus is said to visit while the person sleeps and can create erotic dreams in their victims' minds. Because the Incubus is considered to be a demon, it's lore is tied closely to religious history. The church considers an incubus to be a fallen angel. The sin of lust drives them to commit evil acts. They take human form through the use of dead bodies or by constructing their own forms out of flesh A nun once claimed that a bishop attacked her, but the attack was blamed on an incubus instead."Incubus, Demon Lover - Occultopedia, the Occult and Unexplained Encyclopedia." Incubus, Demon Lover - Occultopedia, the Occult and Unexplained Encyclopedia. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. Before the rise of Christianity, the Incubus was not considered demonic. It was a fairy who took a human lover. Some accounts have women being attracted to these creatures. Others, however, are fearful of being stolen by the fey. It is said to have started the tradition of bridesmaids to ward off the Incubus. To ward off an Incubus on occasions other than weddings, a peony flower should be placed in the woman's room. The sexual relations between the woman and the Incubus were believed to occasionally produce children. Often the appearance of abnormalities at birth made the incubus a suspect. Any deformities were suspicious as was the occurrence of twins. The Incubus can also be associated with monsters like the ''Vampire. ''The theme of a demonic presence intent on sexual or intimate relations with a woman shows up in vampire stories as well.McClenon, James, and Emily Edwards. "The Incubus in Film, Experience, and Folklore." Libres.uncg.edu. 1996. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. Some lore indicates that the Succubus and Incubus may have been the same demon that simply changed shape. The succubus would collect sperm from her male victims. This is then used to inseminate the women that the Incubus attacks. It is thought that these demons cannot have children on their own. Hebrew mythology sometimes calls the incubus Linin, they are considered the children of Lilith. Their attacks on women can cause infertility and miscarriages. During the 80's the Incubus was connected to the occult. It was said that hearing and seeing texts that included the sexual demon led young men to commit acts of evil and rape. It is considered part of the "rape culture" List of Text/Media The Incubus has a large presence as both a monster and a concept in media. - Supernatural (TV 2005)"Supernatural." IMDb. IMDb.com. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. - The X-Files (TV 1993)"The X-Files." IMDb. IMDb.com. Web. 20 Oct. 2015. - Incubus (Movie 2006)Incubus. Dir. Anya Camilleri. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, 2007. Film. References Category:Demons